Ways Of Dealing
by sherrie123456
Summary: When Lilly's parents die, she has to move in with the Okens. How will she cope with the death of her parents... and moving in with her best friend? Will something happen between the two? Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Ways Of Dealing**

Chapter One

A Walk In The Rain

I walked down the quiet neighborhood street on this rainy day, my clothes soaked and heavy. I love the rain. Rain used to get me off the hook for going on 'Family Hikes'. Now I would do anything to put on those uncomfortable and ugly boots and go hiking with my mom and dad. Right now I would do _anything _to see them again.

Now I'm living with the Okens. I have been for about a week. The _absolute _ worst week of my life. I would give anything to be sitting at home having a family dinner in MY house with MY parents. But I'm never going to have that again, ever. This is why I'm standing out here in the rain, I needed to get away. The 'Family Dinner' was soon and I was hoping to miss it. I don't want family dinners if they aren't with my family. The Okens are not my family. They are friends. It's not normal to live with your friends. I want normal back. I want my parents back.

"Lilly! Come on Lilly, it's pouring." Oliver's voice which was full of pity rang through the street. He jogged over to me and draped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Do we have to go back?" I whispered, hating the sound of my own voice. Oliver was one the few people I actually talked to about things lately. He'd been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

He looked at me sadly. "Yeah, dinner is ready. Mom told me to come get you." He told me, then put his arm around me and started walking towards his house. I really, really did not want to go, but I did. I think I did it for Oliver. I know he's been worried about me, but it's nice to know someone actually cares. Mrs. and Mr. Oken are just in love with Anna because she is the older, polite, sister. She talked to people and cried at the funeral. I sat in a chair in the corner the whole time, not even letting one tear slip. I hadn't been able to cry yet. Anna has been mad at me ever since, saying that I don't even care about our parents. Honestly, I think I care more than she does. She doesn't even act like she misses them. She acts like the Okens are her new family and she doesn't need anyone else.

When Oliver and I walked in the door, Anna and Mr. and Mrs. Oken were already sitting at the table and there was food in the spots were Oliver and I were meant to sit. We sat down in our seats which were next to each other. I spooned up some mashed potatoes and immediately put them in my mouth.

Mrs. Oken coughed. "Lilly, dear, we haven't said our prayers yet." I put down my spoon, embarrassed. I should remember this by now, it's been a week. I guess after fifteen years of not saying any prayers just kind of stuck with me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, then gave Oliver one of my hands and Anna the other, who took it hastily. We said our prayer, then I could eat.

"Sweetie, your soaked! You better change after dinner so you don't catch a cold! You know where the towels are." Mrs. Oken said to me and I nodded to her.

"Lilly, we already told Anna this, but the lawyer working with your parents will gave us letters that they had written to you. Would you like it after dinner?" Oh my god. Did I want it? Yes! What kind of question was that. Maybe it would have some kind of explanation of how they could do this to me.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you Mr. Oken." Mr. Oken nodded and then went back to his food. Family dinners here were so awkward. Maybe it was because we weren't actually family?

"Now Lilly, we've told you honey! Call us Roger and Stacy." I tried to smile because she was trying to be nice. At least she wasn't telling me to call them Mom and Dad. That would be horrible. I vacuumed up my food real quick.

"May I be excused... with my letter?" I asked.

"It's on the counter." Mr. Oken pointed and I grabbed the letter off the counter and ran up to my room. My room was connected to Oliver's my a bathroom. It was one of those Jack And Jill type things. It was Oliver's brother's room before he left for college about two years ago. If both the doors were open I could see his room. I shut all the doors so I could be alone, then laid down on my bed with the letter.

Fingering the envelope, I debated whether I should open it or not. What if the things inside made me mad and that was the last thing I thought about the two people I loved the most? But then again... it'd be great to see one last thing that came directly from them. I tore the letter open and started to read it.

_Dear Lilly,_

_It's Mom and Dad sweetie. We hope you are happy right now. Since you are reading this, your father and I must be gone. We wanted to tell you that you should be as happy as you can, with or without us. We love you and your happiness is the best thing for us._

_If you are wondering... we choice the Okens for your guardians. You may confused why you aren't living with family, but Dad and I didn't want you to have to leave the state and face even more change than you probably are now. We've known the Okens forever and they are great people, Lilly. They will love you just like we do. _

_You can do whatever your amazing heart desires, and we trust that you do. We love you forever and always, never forget that._

_With much love,_

_Mom and Dad._

I folded the letter back up and stuffed it back into the envelop and tossed it across the room, not wanting to look at it anymore. They didn't want me to face a lot of change?! Like their death wasn't going to be a big change. If I could do anything right now, I would go to jail and kill the bastard that hit my parents. He doesn't deserve a second chance. He's already ruined three lives.

Without changing I slipped under the covers and pulled them over my head. I just wanted to sleep. Sleeping was great because I didn't have to think about things while I sleep. If sleeping is anything like dying, death must be great.

It had been two hours and I was still sitting awake with the covers pulled over my head. It always took a minimum of three hours for me to fall asleep every night. It sucked. I heard the bathroom door that lead to my room open up and Oliver walked in turning off my lights.

"Good night, Lils." He whispered to me, thinking I was asleep. Then he turned on the bathroom light and left the door to my and his room from the bathroom open a crack. He had been doing the same thing every night I slept here, remembering my secret. When we were six I'd told him about being afraid of the dark, and didn't expect him to remember. Sometimes I think Oliver deserves more credit than I give him. Oliver was always there for me. Even when Miley has her Hannah things. During the funeral Miley had came for the day, but had to leave right away for her Hannah Tour. Her and Oliver sat on either side of me and held my hands the whole time. They really were the best friends you could ask for.

This was kind of an introduction chapter. I think that you guys probably know, but that was in Lilly's point of view... just so you know, haha. Thanks for reading, and **please review!**

**P.S. If anyone has ideas for Back to Normal if you would like to PM me with them, I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks!**

**XOXO**

**Sherrie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ways Of Dealing**

Chapter Two

What is wrong with me? It's now been one week and six days since the day of the accident, when my parents died, and I still haven't cried. People that don't know how I think must think I'm the biggest brat to walk this earth. But honestly, everything on the inside is shred to pieces. My insides and outsides just aren't in sync. But who cares what those dumb judgmental people think. My parents were the only people who knew how I dealt with my emotions. I lock other people out. That's just how I am, and so far it's made me pretty successful.

"Lilly, darling?" Mrs. Oken called from downstairs. I was in my new room, sitting on my bed. I inwardly moaned; I hated when she called me darling. It makes me feel like a stupid, frilly girl.

"Yes?" I opened my door and yelled into the hallway.

"Oliver and I (I heard Oliver whining about this earlier) are going to the store, would you like to come? You've been in your room all day?" I wanted so badly to just say no, but I know Mrs. Oken thinks she's the reason I'm always locked up in my room, so I decided I'd go this time.

"Okay, just let me change my shirt." I took of my tank top and threw on a long sleeved shirt I found on the bathroom floor. It didn't really matter what you looked like at the grocery store, did it? I just wanted to be warm; I always froze when I went grocery shopping with my mom.

I walked down the steps and say Oliver and his Mom waiting for me by the front door.

"All right, kids, lets go." Mrs. Oken said as she herded us out of the house and into her car.

At the store, Mrs. Oken seemed to be one of those people who walked up and down every single aisle. Mom was the type to speed down only the aisles she needed to, then we would leave. Now, we've already been here for a half and hour and we're only in the cheese aisles. I was growing more bored by the second. I was looking at the large selection of cheeses, when something hit me in the side of the head. I looked down to see what had bounced off my head to the sleeve of my shirt. It was a small sample size of one of the cheese. I side glanced Oliver, and noticed he was trying to hide a huge grin.

"You doughnut!" I cracked a small smile and threw the cheese back at his head.

He gave me an innocent look. "I didn't do anything!"

"Hey wait, look, I'm a cheese head!" Oliver pointed to the cheese on top of his head. This was something only Oliver and I would have found funny. I burst out laughing, followed by Oliver.

"Dork." I giggled, and then flicked the cheese off his head. Mrs. Oken gave us a stern look.

"Yeah, stop acting like a child, Lilly!" Oliver said loudly on purpose for his mom to hear, then nudged my side. I tried hard to cover up my smile, but it felt good to laugh… seeing as I hadn't done it in a while.

I shook my head at him, "I'll get you back for that." I whispered, and we continued to follow Mrs. Oken through the store. She had the cart half filled already when we got to the cereal and cracker aisle. Oliver moved in front of me a little, and craned his neck to look at the shirt I was wearing.

"Hey! You're wearing my shirt!" He chuckled. I shrugged.

"It was on the bathroom floor." I told him.

"Yeah… because it's dirty." Oliver started cracking up; he thought this was _so _funny.

"Ha ha. So what? I was cold." I replied. Oliver sniffed me jokingly, and made a disgusted face. He waved his hand in front of his nose. "Shut up, it's your stank." I joked.

"Yeah well, you're the one who decided to wear my dirty shirt." Oliver smiled.

Mrs. Oken turned to us, "No fighting, children." She seemed a little flakey today. I guess she doesn't get our sarcastic fights.

We finally went home, but on after going through every aisle, and Oliver and I helped unload the car. After that I went upstairs and read the new Twilight book I stole from Anna's room. I read until dinnertime.

"Dinner! Lilly, Oliver!" Of course Mrs. Oken didn't need to call Anna. She was already down there setting the table, like only the perfect daughter would be. Oliver and I both walked out of our rooms at the same time.

"Mhm, dinner." Oliver said boyishly, rubbing his stomach. I smiled and walked down the stairs next to him. We sat down at our regular spots at the table with our food already in front of us. Green beans and pasta. Yum. We said our prayers then started eating.

"So, we were talking about doing a family trip to the Grand Canyon before school starts. How does that sound to you, Lilly?" I looked up from my food to see Mr. and Mrs. Oken looking at me expectantly. Seriously, it didn't sound good at all. If this wasn't my family, why would I want to take family trips with them? Honestly, does she ever think of these things? Of course I wouldn't want to go on a family trip, _without _my family. Well, other than Anna, but whatever. I just shrugged. I didn't think this would bother anyone, but boy was I wrong.

"Lilly! Would you stop being rude for like ONE second?! Don't you get people are trying to be nice to you? TRYING to make YOU feel at home, but you don't seem to care. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING, DO YOU? NO ONE has even seen you shed a tear about Mom and Dad, so you must not care, huh? Are you that rudely cold, Lillian? What's happened to you!" Wow. Everyone at the table seemed surprised by Anna's sudden outburst. Especially me. That hurt… a lot.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT THEM AND MOVE ONTO A NEW FAMILY!" I screamed at her, then got up and ran to my room. I locked the door and threw off my jeans, put on some sweats, and for once, turned off the lights. I just wanted to be in the dark. I jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over my head. I couldn't sleep. It was way to early.

"Lilly?" Oliver said quietly, knocking on my door. When I didn't answer, he tried to open the door, but I had locked it. I heard him sigh, then walk back downstairs.

How could Anna do this to me? Weren't we supposed to be on the same side? We're sisters! She went through the same thing as I did, you'd think she'd get it, but she just doesn't. No one gets how much I miss them. I miss them more than anyone, and I know that for sure. If Anna truly missed them she'd act like me, but maybe with tears. But if I could, I'd have tears too! I just can't. It's not my fault!

Finally, without noticing, I feel asleep.

"_How was your dinner?" Mom was asking me. Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened in horror and shock. Bright lights shone into our car. Mom was in the passenger's seat and Dad was driving. I was in the back by myself, and I think Anna was on a date. _

_Dad yells and Mom screams while I cover my head. An oncoming moving truck is all I see before there's a big boom and everything goes black. The next thing I know, we're in the hospital, hearing the worst five words you could ever hear, "Sorry, they didn't make it." Then the doctor made his annoying pitiful face. We didn't need his pity. It's not like he actually felt bad. I hate that._

I woke up and sat up in bed with sweat dripping down my face. Then I realized, I wasn't hot; those were tears. I was crying! Being there and living through it was bad enough the first time, but having to dream it again? That was horrible. I needed my parents! WHY did this have to happen to me! I had the best family. The family that kids of divorced parents would get so jealous of! The family that ANYONE would be jealous of! Before I knew it, I was sobbing. Fuck you, Anna. I DO cry, I wanted to scream, but I knew everyone was sleeping. I looked at the clock, 1:57. It was storming outside and I was tired. I decided to try and go back to sleep, except, I couldn't stop crying! My sobs became harder and louder by the second. I made a cave under my covers and put my head in it, hoping no one could hear me.

After about ten more minutes, I heard the bathroom door click open. I hadn't locked that one last night, and Oliver must have figured that out when he turned on my night light.

"Lilly?" He whispered, walking closer to my bed. I guess he heard my sobs… this was embarrassing. "Lils, are you okay?" He asked, patting the big lump in my covers, getting my head.

"Mhm." I mumbled through tears. My whole body was shaking.

"No, you're not." Oliver said quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else up, and then scooted me over. Then he lay down on my bed next to me. He pulled the covers off my head and held me close to him while I cried.

"No, I'm fine." I tried to tell him. He just shushed me. He started rocking us back and forth. "I' am fine!" He shushed me again.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He cooed while stroking my head and holding me close to him. For the first time, I let someone see my emotions I usually kept inside.

After a while, my sobs sub-sided. I'm not going to lie; it did help to have Oliver here with me. "Goodnight." He whispered, and leaned down to kiss my forehead, then got off my bed and started to walk away.

"No, Oliver… Oliver wait." I managed to get out. He walked back towards my bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please, stay in here with me. Please don't leave me." I begged. He looked around hesitantly, probably thinking about what his parents would do if they saw him in here with me. Thinking of what they'd think. But really, right now, that stuff didn't matter. After a second, he came back and lay down next to me. I held up the covers so he could go under. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we slept on our backs, with my head in the crook of his arm.

"Thank you, Oliver." I whispered to him, but he was already asleep. I melted into him and feel asleep also.

Okay Dokey. There's chapter two for you. Haha I'm such a rhymer! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and **please review** this one! Thanks!

**XOXO**

**Sherrie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Ways Of Dealing**

Chapter Three

Mom's Birthday

The next morning I woke up feeling so well rested. It was the best night of sleep I had had since the accident! I think it was mainly because having Oliver with me made me feel safe. Oh yeah, Oliver! I turned and looked to the side of my bed, but he was gone. Then I glanced at my clock, 12:45! No wonder he was gone! He was probably downstairs having lunch! I haven't slept this long since I went to bed at 6 am after pulling an all nighter with Miley.

I threw on some clothes and walked downstairs and saw the Oken family eating lunch at the table, and my sister. I sat down with them.

"Morning Roger, Morning Stacy, and Morning Oliver." I looked up after this and glared at Anna. No way was she getting my good morning.

"Good afternoon, Lilly." Mrs. Oken laughed. I glanced across the table at Oliver for the first time. He was looking at me too. I gave him a small smile and he returned it. I loved that he would be there for me all the time. He looked back down to his food and I wondered what would happen if he parents found out he spent the night in my bed. It's not like we did anything, but I'm guessing they would be pretty weird about.

"So Lilly, do you have anything planned for today?" Stacy asked me. Uh no? What would I possibly have to do? My best friend is on tour, my parents are dead, and my other best friend is right here. Gosh.

"Nope." I answered plainly.

"Lilly I'd appreciate it if you'd stop stealing my stuff." Anna snarled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take any of your stuff." I said back to her, not really wanting to fight.

"You're wearing my shirt!" She snapped.

"Oh, sorry. I'll give it back." I told her, embarrassed that we always got into fights in front of the Oken's. We used to get along.

She sighed angrily, "Whatever." I rolled my eyes then got up from the table, grabbed my plate, and then went over to put it in the sink.

"I'm going on a walk. Be back later." I said briefly before grabbing my plain black zip up hoodie of the chair and walked out of the house. Being around Anna was bringing down my mood from having that great sleep and I just needed to get out of there. Oliver's house was a short distance from the beach so I decided to go there.

I walked down the beach for a while and eventually I was near the more popular part near Rico's.

That's where I saw them. Amber and Ashley. I was walking by them when they started snickering. Then an empty smoothie cup hit me. I was so not in the mood for this. After I heard the words 'Orphan Girl' I decided to cut in. I whipped around and saw them both right behind me. "OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm SO sick of you guys. Get over yourselves! Please, I'm begging. You are honestly the worst to people I've ever meet." I steamed. Then they exchanged a glance.

"Aw, we made Orphan Girl angry!" They said at the same time, they were about to do the "Ooh tst," when I cut in.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I don't know what took over me, but I didn't want to deal with them any other way. Before I knew it I was lunging at Ashley and pulling her hair.

"Oh my god! Like, get off my friend! Oh my god!" Amber said, standing next to me. Next they both started screeching. Then Ashley started pulling my hair back and pushing me. The next thing I knew, someone was holding me back. Someone had also grabbed Ashley. I was still struggling until I turned around and realized it was Oliver… and his friend Michael was holding Ashley back.

"Ah! Get your grubby hands off me!!" Ashley yelled at Oliver's friend. After a second Michael let go of Ashley and her and Amber re-sided.

"Truscott, you'll pay for this!" They said in unison before storming off. Then Oliver let go of me and came to stand in front of me. He looked pissed.

"Lilly! What were you doing?!" He exclaimed, making angry hand motions.

"Nothing, Oliver. I'm going home." I said briskly and turned around to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm and held me back.

"No, wait." Oliver then waved at Michael as if to tell him to leave them alone for a second. Michael then announced he was going to get a smoothie from Rico's.

"Really Lilly, what were you thinking? It's not like you to get into a fight." Oliver said sounding more concerned than angry now. I sat down on a rock near by and put my head in my hands. Before I knew it, I was crying again. This was embarrassing! First off I just got into a fight that Oliver saw! And he was right; I never get in fights! Normally I can just ignore Amber and Ashley, and I do. And now I'm crying again…. Fantastic. Oliver sat down next to me and started rubbing my shaking shoulders.

"Sh, it's okay. You know you can tell me what's going on, Lils." Oliver told me soothingly. The thing was, I couldn't tell him what was going on.

"I- I can't-" I tried.

"Yes you can!" Oliver said. "You can trust me!"

"No… I can't tell you because- because… I don't even know!" I finally got out. It was the truth. I don't know why that fight just happened! I don't know what's wrong with me! And I don't know why I'm becoming a psycho! "I'm crazy…" I whispered, not realizing how close Oliver was to me, and that he could hear me.

He chuckled a little. "No, you're not crazy Lilly, trust me." He said to me.

I took my face out of my hands, looked at Oliver, then stood up from the rock and walked closer to the edge of the ocean. After a second Oliver followed and stood so close that I could feel our shoulders touching.

"Are you okay?" Oliver questioned after a few moments of silence.

"I uh... I-I don't know." I sighed heavily. What's wrong with me?! "Can we just go home?" I asked him quickly. Then I noticed him looking around.

"I just gotta find Michael and tell him I'm leaving." Uh oh. I didn't want to go to Rico's with him. Or be alone here! If I go to Rico's I could run into Amber and Ashley, which I really didn't want. I also just didn't want to be alone here either.

Oliver started walking towards Rico's. I didn't know what to do so I started walking towards the house. Within a few seconds I felt Oliver next to me, walking with me.

"You found Michael already?" I asked him, confused as to why he was with me.

Oliver just shrugged and waved. "I'll text him later." He then gave me a small smile that warmed up my whole body. We didn't talk much the rest of the way home, but it wasn't awkward, it was just comfortable silence. Oliver was about to walk inside but I grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"It's just… please don't say anything to your parents about, well, today." I was looking at the ground, still ashamed of what happened.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it on the DL." Oliver said in the voice we used to uses when we were kids while we played spy agents. I giggled. I sure did miss those days.

When we got inside Anna was at the table eating grilled cheese while Mrs. Oken was cooking them and Mr. Oken must have been at work. Seeing Anna I immediately went up to my room. Oliver grabbed a grilled cheese and took it up to his room too.

Staring at the ceiling for a half an hour gets pretty boring. I looked around the room. There seemed to be nothing better to do in here. Anna had come in and she took her book back.

After ten more minutes of nothing but ceiling, I went through the connecting bathroom and into Oliver's room. He was sitting in front of his small TV with food stuffed in his mouth, playing Play Station Two. I smiled. He looked cute in his boyish way. He sure had grown since middle school. He wasn't a scrawny little boy anymore.

"Can I play?" I asked, walking towards him. He seemed to jump a little bit, but he handed me a controller and we played some Madden game.

"Aha! I beat you! I beat you I beat you!" I said, jumping off the ground and bragging in a singsong voice. I was smiling. Smiling felt weird. It took more effort for me than frowning did. Now a days, frowning seems to come as an instinct.

"No, no no no. I totally let you win!" Oliver said to me, smiling as well.

"What?! No way! LIAR. You never let anyone beat you. That was totally just my skills!" I exclaimed. He better let me have this.

"Nope." He wouldn't give in.

"Admit it!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." Fed up and wanting him to give in, I got up and sat on Oliver with my knees on the outside of both his legs. I was straddling him in a way.

"Say it! Or else…" I said, wiggling my fingers in a way that showed I would tickle him. When I told Oliver I was afraid of the dark, he told me his ticklish spots. Back then, those were our biggest secrets.

"You wouldn't!" Oliver said with wide eyes.

"Oh I would!" I laughed evilly. One of those Muwhahah laughs. My wiggling fingers started to move closer and closer to the spot underneath his chin. Oliver looked scared when they were about a centimeter away.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't do it!" He begged.

"Say it." I insisted.

"Okay. You won." He said in a robot voice.

"No, no just that. You have to say Lilly won and I didn't let her, and she's the best person to walk this planet. Say that or… well you know what happens." I grinned evilly. Oliver whimpered.

He groaned exaggeratedly first then repeated, "Lilly won and I didn't let her, and she's the best and prettiest person to walk this planet."

I grinned, "That's right." I said, then hoped off him and sat back down next to him. Wait, did he say prettiest? I don't think I said that. Maybe my ears are messed up. Or was he being sweet? Oliver? Sweet? Hhm…

The rest of the time we had before dinner we stayed in Oliver's room and watched TV. When we went down to the dinner table and sat down, I was surprised that Anna wasn't already there.

"Where is Anna?" I asked the Okens.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. She just said she had to do something today, but she said she'd be back for dinner." Mrs. Ryan said smiling. She always seemed to be smiling.

"Oh okay." Right when I finished, Anna burst through the door. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained. It was the most not put together she had looked in a while. Everyone seemed startled by her appearance when she sat down at the table, so after some weird silence, I talked.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I said quietly to her. I actually was concerned. She was sitting next to me. Tears were streaming down her face again.

"Of course you wouldn't know." She said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't know what?" I asked, honestly confused.

She moaned in frustration. "GOD! It's mom's birthday! But of course you would never remember such an unimportant day in your fantastic life." She yelled at me, hurting my ears since she was right next to me. I winced but didn't say anything.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I wish it was YOU instead of mom and dad." She said in a low voice that was some how yelling. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. She wanted me dead? Instead of mom and dad? She really knows how to make you feel loved.

"Anna! Girls!" Mr. Oken said, "Calm down."

"No! I'm not going to calm down anymore! I'm sick of acting put together and kind while Lilly gets to act like a stupid little punk who gets whatever she wants! She had NO goals and she doesn't care about anything! You didn't even remember moms birthday, Lilly!" She yelled, then slammed her fist down on the table and ran upstairs. The next thing we heard was her door slam.

"Sorry," I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, it's not your fault Lilly, don't worry." Mrs. Oken said while Mr. Oken did that nodding while smiling thing. These two were always and sync and seemed to be perfect soul mates, just like my parents. Oliver was lucky, even if he didn't know it yet. I nodded at Oliver's parents then looked down at my food. I kept my eyes on my food the rest of the night and dinner was pretty much silent except for the clanking and clinging of our utensils.

"Want me to get that?" I asked as I stood up and started clearing the plates. I wanted to make up for ruining the dinner once again.

"Sure, thank you." Mrs. Oken smiled at me. Next I took Oliver's plate and then Mr. Oken's. I put them all in the dishwasher then went back up to my room.

I bolted up in my bed, sweating, with wet tears streaming all over my face. I glanced at the clock, 2:27. Great. I'm awake this early, crying again! What the hell is wrong with me? I tried to remember something mom had told me when I feel off my skateboard and started crying, _"Just think of flowers and lady bugs, Lilly." _Is what she had said to me. Flowers. Ladybugs. Flowers. Ladybugs. Flowers. It wasn't working. I just kept thinking of my mom. And her birthday. And how I had forgotten her birthday. I tried to get to sleep for an hour but eventually my cries turned into sobs. I guess they were quieter than last night though, because I didn't wake Oliver up. After a while I decided that being with Oliver helped me last night and if I ever wanted to stop crying I think he could help me. I just needed him right now.

To Be continued…

Okay. I was going to go into the part where they're together but I really need to sleep sorry! It will be in the next chapter. And I apologize a trillion times for not updating for so long but I had training for six hours everyday for this scholarship program I'm doing and I had to learn everything I have to teach. So sorry! I'll update faster now though because that week is over. Thanks for the review so much! Please **read the next one **and **REVIEW! **Thank you!!!!

**XOXO**

**sHeRrIe**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Ways Of Dealing

Chapter Four

"The Talk"

I climbed out of my bed, padded across the bathroom and into Oliver's room with tears dripping from my eyes to the floor the whole way there.

"Oliver?" I whispered, nudging him. He instinctively moved over. "Oliver." I whispered one more time to wake him up. I sat down on the bed next to him with my back leaning against his bed's headboard. He woke up and sat in the same position.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked, leaning over to wipe my tears away with his thumb. It didn't do any good, they just kept on coming. I just shook my head, not wanting to talk anymore. I was afraid if I tried to talk, I'd let out a sob.

Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I cried harder into his chest, and soon the tears turned to sobs. "Shh, Lilly it's alright. I'm here. Everything is okay." Oliver cooed while pulling me closer.

"O-Oliver," I cried." I needed them! I needed them and they left me here!" I cried, hurting so much. My shoulders were shaking violently and my stomach hurt. I hate crying!

Oliver realized who I was talking about. "I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose, Lils. They loved you a lot." Oliver saying that made me feel a little better. Before the accident, hearing my parents or other people tell me that my parents loved me didn't seem like a big deal. But it is. I didn't realize what it would be like when they weren't around to say it to me themselves.

Oliver looked down at me and smiled in a worried way. "I... I just want this to all go away. I want to go somewhere where this isn't. I want to walk away from it all. I don't want to be here." I cried, gripping onto Oliver's shirt while crying onto his shoulder.

"No, Lilly no." Oliver said shaking his head, looking extremely concerned. "Don't say that. It will get better eventually, I promise. And so many people love you here. I love you, Lilly."

I thought I saw Oliver's face turn red now, but it was dark so it was hard to tell for sure. "And my family loves you. And of course Anna does." He said quickly, probably not trying to linger on the fact he just admitted he loved me. I guess it was always implied we loved each other. Just as friends though. Did Oliver mean as friends? I hope so. If he meant it as something more it would just make things even more confusing for me right now. Although, I guess being with him wouldn't be so bad either. No one knows except Miley, but I've had a on and off crush with him since about first grade.

"Psh, Anna?" I tried to laugh. It didn't work to well. It turned out as more of a sob.

"She does. Even if it's not showing right now." Oliver told me. I wasn't believing him.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. I heard Oliver sigh softly. My sobs slowed down and soon they were back to regular tears.

"Are... are you okay now?" Oliver asked when I had stopped crying. For some crazy, unknown reason, him asking me this just made me cry again.

"Oh god, sorry?" Oliver said, sounding confused. He probably thought he did something to make me cry. This was becoming to much. I started to get out of bed to go back to my room but Oliver grabbed my hand to stop me, "You don't have to go. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't," I told him as I got back into his full size bed and laid next to him.

"Please, just promise me you are going to be okay. Promise you won't do anything drastic?" Oliver said, laying back in the bed with me.

"I promise." I said, smiling through my tears.

"Good. 'Cause you know I couldn't live with out you." He told me, then kissed my cheek. I turned on my side and put my hand on his forearm and my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

Oliver wiped away my last single tear with his finger. "Goodnight."

The next morning I heard someone talking in a muffled voice, then I felt Oliver get out of the bed and leave the room. I was going to wake up and see what was going on, but I was so tired I ended up falling asleep. It was weird because I had one of those dreams where you think you are awake and doing what you thought about doing before but you aren't actually doing it.

But anyway, about a half an hour later I got out of bed and went in my room to get changed. I put on some old faded jeans and my old Seaview sweatshirt. I threw my blonde hair up into a straight pony tail, washed my face, then went downstairs. When I got down there I saw Oliver and Mrs. Oken talking in hushed tones and they both stopped immediately when they saw me.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go." Oliver said to the room, then went outside with his car keys. I looked around awkwardly, feeling unwelcome. What's going on?

Mrs. Oken gave me a stressed looking smile, and I smiled back. Then I followed Oliver out of the house and caught him just when he was about to shut his car door.

"What's going on?" I asked him, holding the car door open with my hand.

Oliver looked around, looking like he was thinking about what to do. "I'm going to pick up Dad's dry cleaning, wanna come?" He asked me. I nodded yes, then got into the passengers side of the car.

"So... what did I interrupt today?" I asked once we were on the main rode, about four minutes from the dry cleaners.

"Well, uhh..." Oliver glanced at me nervously. "My mom walked into my room this morning, while we were uh, in bed together." Oliver said, side glancing me as he spoke.

"She got the wrong idea and well, now she wants to talk to us later. I just thought I'd warn you." Oliver told me. I tapped my fingers on my thigh.

"Well uhm... that should be interesting." I tried to joke. "Did you tell her nothing happened?"

"No, I told her we did it all night long, Lilly." Oliver said sarcastically. I smiled. "Of course I told her nothing happened. She still wants to talk to us."

I groaned. "Great, now your mom and my sister hate me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She just wants to about relationships I bet." Oliver told me, sounding unsure of him self. I gave him an unbelieving look. Oliver just shrugged, then turned on the music. All the music on the radio was bad, so I pulled out my CD case I'd kept under the passenger seat in Oliver's car.

Oliver looked down with shocked wide eyes. "Whoa! So that's where you keep the CDs you always sneakily pop in?" He laughed and I smiled while nodding yes. I pulled out the Distillers CD I had recently added to the collection. Oliver nodded at it, telling me without words that it was okay to put it in. He liked pretty much any music so he was always okay with what I had. I skipped to my favorite song and turned up the music. I sang loudly while Oliver acted like he knew the words and head banged to it.

We got the clothes then went out to lunch. We were doing some unmentioned or unspoken of stalling. Neither of us wanted to face the conversation with Mrs. Oken.

When we got home, Anna was sitting on the couch watching some TV show and Mrs. Oken was cleaning up. Oliver went to hang up the dry cleaned clothes while I passed everyone. I was to embarrassed to meet Mrs. Oken's gaze, and I didn't even want to think about Anna. All she does is make me feel worse about myself anyway.

I sat in my room, looking at the same old wall while listening to The Ramones on my iPod as loud as it would go for about a half an hour after that. Then I heard Oliver's door open and he came through my door which led to the hallway, which was weird because he always came through the bathroom door.

"Lilly?" He asked, walking into the room. I guess he knocked but I couldn't hear it. "Lil-laaay?" He waved his arms. The he realized I was facing the other direction with my loud music on. He tapped my shoulder, making me jump.

"Aah!" I shrieked, ripping the head phones out of my ears. "God Oliver, don't do that!" I yelled, laying my iPod down on the bed after turning it off.

"Sorry, but mom has been calling us." Oliver said, looking remorseful.

I sighed. "Fantastic." I said as I got off the bed and followed Oliver down stairs to the family room's couch where his mom was waiting for us.

"Sorry Anna, but would you mind going up stairs so I could talk to Oliver and Lilly alone?" Mrs. Oken said to Anna who was sitting on the couch across from the one Oliver and I were sitting on. Anna and Mrs. Oken were sitting on the same couch.

"Sure." Anna clicked off the tv and went upstairs.

My palms were sweating because I was so nervous. I was never one for confrontation.

"So... I guess we all know that I know what happened by now?" Mrs. Oken said, looking just as nervous as Oliver and I.

"But mom, nothing happened." Oliver tried to tell her but she just shook her head.

"I just want to tell you two that I don't think anything should go on between you guys, especially while you're living in the same house. Not only that but it could ruin your friendship." I'm pretty sure by now my face is bright red. I'm to embarrassed to look at anyone so I'm not sure what Oliver's and Mrs. Oken's faces are like right now.

"Relationships are a big deal. Lilly if you and Oliver expected to have a relationship-" This is where I accidentally let out a big snorted laugh. Oliver and his mom looked at me like I was crazy. "Lilly, this is serious." She said to me sternly.

I tried to hold back my laughter, but it was hard. I was just trying to imagine me and Oliver together. It just all seemed so crazy! "I know, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Oken nodded before continuing. "I don't want _anything _going on between you two while you're both living under my roof, understood?" Oliver and I both nodded. "Good. And you have separate rooms for a reason, I would like you to remember that." Still fighting back my laughter, I nodded once again.

"If anything like this happens again, I'll really have to lay down the law."

"Okay mom, we understand." Oliver said. I think he was just actually trying to get out of here. This was just all so stupid. Maybe if we were doing something together it would have been different, but we weren't! And what's so wrong about two friends staying together and comforting each other? Nothing! Mrs. Oken smiled at us and we got up to walk away.

When we reached the steps, Oliver was on the first one when Mrs. Oken called me back. "Uhm, Lilly?" I walked back over to her. I noticed Oliver look back real quick before going upstairs the rest of the way.

"I'm not sure if it's my role to say anything, but have you had, you know, _the talk?" _She asked, turning red herself. This conversation was always awkward already. Imagine having it with someone who wasn't even related to you!

"Uh, yeah. My mom and I had this talk quite a while ago." When I told her this she looked automatically relieved.

"Good." She said, but quickly added, "Well not good, if you want to talk to me about it you can. It's just, I'm still figuring out who I am to you and it's still a little bit different. Which I'm sure it is for you too. But it will all come in sync soon, Lilly." Mrs. Oken said. I smiled and hugged her. She seemed surprised, but soon hugged be back.

"Thanks." I smiled at her before going back to my room. Within five seconds, Oliver appeared in my room, coming from the connecting bathroom.

"So, what'd she want to talk to you about?" Oliver asked, leaning against the door frame.

My face turned serious. "Sex." Oliver burst out laughing and I followed. We must of laughed for three minutes. We're so immature.

Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! **Sorry for not updating sooner! I know, excuses excuses, but I really have been busy. School is starting soon and there's just been so much going on. Andd I may be moving yet again so I've been stressing out about that too. So sorry!!!

**I'll update faster if you guys REVIEW though. I promise this time!**

**XOXO**

SHERRIE.

PS! I also started a story but Leah222 and its called Down with jealousy. Check it out please! byee now 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Ways Of Dealing

Chapter Five

Flirtatious Fights

"But when are you coming home? I miss hanging out with you!" I told my second best friend.

"It won't be for another month, Lilly. Remember, I told you I'd be back the day before school starts? But I miss you too. Bunches." Miley told me, then I heard someone yelling Hannah in the background. "Uh oh, gotta go Lils, talk to you later."

"Oh ok-" I started, but Miley had already hung up. Alrighty then. We had been talking for a half an hour, but we never got to talk much since she was still on her Hannah Tour.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Oliver talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah... okay. Thanks." He flipped his fun shut, then smiled at me.

"Hey, who was that?" I asked.

"I was ordering pizza. Anna is out with her friends and my parents went out to dinner so they gave me money for food." He informed me.

"Sweeeet." I giggled. Recently it seemed like I'd been giggling a lot around Oliver. Was it because I thought he was cute? No, it couldn't be. We're just friends. Right?

"Wanna watch a movie?" Oliver asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over the TV stand which had cabinets of movies and picked out my favorite, A Walk To Remember.

"Hey, Oliver!" I said, getting his attention. He was standing in the fridge, getting us drinks. He turned around and I showed him the movie, Vanna White style.

"No, Lilly. Not again! We've watched that movie like eighty thousand times!" Oliver whined.

"Nooo, I don't think anyone's watched a movie eighty thousand times, plus, it's a classic. It never gets old." I stated the true facts. A Walk To Remember was definitely not a movie I could get sick of watching.

"Well it does for me." Oliver said. I gave him my saddest face. "Fine, fine. A Walk to Remember." When he gave in, a ran over to pop the movie in, then sat down on the couch. Oliver came and sat down next to me, handing me a coke and keeping one for himself.

"You know this means that I get to choose the movie next time, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure Oliver..." I replied, not really listening to him. We watched the movie for about twenty minutes, and then the pizza man came. I made Oliver go get it so I didn't miss any of the movie.

"But I don't want to miss this either!" He complained.

"Weren't you the one that didn't want to watch it in the first place?" I contested. Oliver didn't say anything to that, just got up to get the door and pizza.

We ate pizza and watched the movie until where it was at the part when Jamie tells Landon she's sick. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Oliver asked, grabbing for the remote. I threw it across the room, onto the other couch.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'" I acted confused.

"You stopped the movie!" He screeched.

"So?"

"But it wasn't over!" Oliver was getting frustrated now.

"Yeah, but I always stop it there. That way you think they can have a happy ending." I reasoned.

"That wasn't a happy ending! Now all he knows is that she's sick. The happy ending would be them getting married." Oliver debated.

"No, no. Because then she gets sicker and dies!" I argued.

"Yeah, but that's how the movie goes!" Oliver responded, making angry hand gestures.

"But I like my version better." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Lilly that wasn't your version, you just stopped it!" The frustration in his voice was so evident.

"So?"

"So can we finish it?" He asked.

"No, I like the movie better this way." I stated.

"But why?"

"Because if we stop it here then it's still possible for her to get better and have a happy ending." I smiled at the thought,

"That's not how the movie was meant to me though." He contemplated.

"So?" I said one more time.

Oliver groaned. He was finally getting sick of this and decided to let me have my way. "Fine, Lilly. Just go ahead and change movies plot. What do you want to watch now?" Oliver asked, walking over to the TV and taking out the disc. I did a little victory dance in my head real quick.

"ZOOLANDER!" I yelled. That was one of my other favorite movies.

"Good choice." Oliver stated.

"But I thought you wanted to pick the next movie?" I said, remember what he had told me before we started A Walk To Remember.

"Well, you choose what I was going to anyway, so it wouldn't have made a difference." Oliver shrugged.

"Great minds think alike!" I smiled.

Oliver smiled back. "Well then I guess we have great minds." Oliver came and sat back on the couch next to me as the movie started. This time he was sitting a little closer. I wasn't sure if this was on purpose or not, but we were so close ours knees keep touching. Every time his touches mine, I get a tingly sensation up my spine. Why though? Oliver and I had gotten closer than this over our many years of friendship. I wonder if he's feeling the same thing. Is it possible for me to have feelings for Oliver?

Two hours later, the movie ended. "I'm going to go shower." I said, getting up from the couch and walking upstairs. Oliver was following. "You coming with me?" I joked.

"Ha ha. Very funnyyy. I'm going to my room, smartie." Oliver smirked, then walked into his room as I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I shut both of the doors then started to undress. As I was about to step into the shower, I realized my shampoo bottle was empty.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it tightly around my body, grabbed the bottle, and then stormed into Oliver's room.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

"What?" He said, standing in front of me, looking very innocent.

"Have you been using my shampoo again?" I said angrily, holding up the empty bottle. This was the second time this had happened. He had his own shampoo in the shower too! Was it that hard to tell the difference between his and mine. His smells all cologney and mine, well, doesn't.

"No...?" He looked terrified of me. Then I noticed him look over me, noticing I was only wearing a towel. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah you were!" I yelled.

"No I wasn't! Why would I use yours?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"'Cause you're a doughnut?" I said it like it was the most obvious thing. To anyone who knew Oliver, it probably was.

"Okay fine." Oliver said.

"So you used it?" I asked.

"No!"

"What?...You just admitted to it." Boy, was this boy confusing or what?

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did-" Before I knew what was happening, I was cut off my Oliver's lips on mine. It was so unexpected I didn't kiss back at first. But then when I did, I realized how soft his lips were, and how gentle he was. And I realized how much I wanted him as more than a friend. He backed me up against the wall and now had his hands on my waist, and mine were around his neck. After a few more seconds of a passionate kiss, I abruptly pulled apart. That's when things became awkward...

Oliver scratched the back of his neck. "I uh... I gotta um, shower?" I stuttered, then quickly left his room. Oliver didn't say anything, he just stood there looking shocked.

Did he think that was a mistake? Did I think that was a mistake? I hoped this wouldn't ruin our friendship, like Mrs. Oken had said. I got in the shower and tried to forget about it.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast in my plaid PJ bottoms and a white tank top. Mrs. Oken and Oliver were sitting at the table eating eggs and toast.

"Lilly! Good morning honey. Let me get you your breakfast." She smiled at me, then got up and went to the warming drawer, pulled out my food, and set it in front of me at the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Oken." I said politely. Oliver hadn't looked up from his food since I came down.

"Oh no problem, darling." She smiled warmly. "So, I was thinking you and Oliver could go to the mall for me today and pick up something I had the tailor fix for me. Then have a little fun shopping. You guys seem like you need some fun." Mrs. Oken said. She seemed to be in an extra good mood today, but I'd do anything to not have to hang out with Oliver right now. I didn't want to talk about that kiss with him, much less talk about it.

"I um... I have to- uh, study. Yeah, I have to study." I told her. Oliver looked up at me, confused.

"School doesn't start for another month." Oliver said. His tone wasn't exactly friendly, but it wasn't mean either. Was he offended that I ran out after the kiss? Should I have said something about it?

"Yes, what do you have to study for, Lilly?" Mrs. Oken asked. They both looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I, um, fashion? I'm going to study fashion magazines. So you know, I have an idea of what to get for my back to school shopping. Got to be trendy, yeah?" I said, embarrassing myself. I really need to work on my lying. Trendy, yeah? I could feel my cheeks burning up.

I could see Oliver holding back a laugh, but Mrs. Oken nodded thoughtfully. "Well okay then. I hope you find some trendy ideas." She smiled, then got up to wash her plate. Now it was just Oliver and I. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but I just didn't know what to say. It was always easy to talk to Oliver, why is it different now? I quickly shut it, then put my plate away and went upstairs and hid in my room. Cue the awkwardness...

A/N: So so so so sorry for the late update. I started high school last week. Then my grandma died and I had to fly out to pittsburgh for her funeral. Seriously. I've had this written for a while I just honestly like haven't had time to do it. SORRY! But I'm going to try to update more often because I miss writing.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **It encourages me to update/write longer chapters. And I will. If you do. hahahah.

**XOXO**

**Sherrie.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Ways Of Dealing

Chapter Six

Shopping

That day I stayed in my room and studied those "trendy" magazines. Not. Well, I did stay in my room, but that was mainly to avoid Oliver. I hated awkward things, which meant right now i hated being around Oliver. One time I came out of my room because I thought he was out with his friends. I was going to get food and apparently he was thinking the same. We had an awkward conversation of 'uh's' and 'um's' then I went back upstairs... with no food to show for it. So now I'm not just bored, I'm hungry. I decided to call Miley.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring. No answer.

I could go talk to Anna. She's probably in her room.

Whoa! Am I honestly that desperate? Wanting to hang out with my sister?! God.

Now I'm laying on the bed, staring at my ceiling. So fun. Then I heard Oliver's door open and close. He was talking to someone. It sounded like a familiar friend of his... Dave? Yeah, it was definitely Dave.

I could hear the television turn on. They were most likely playing a game.

"So, have you and Lilly, ya know, got it on yet?" Dave asked.

"What?!" I knew Oliver too well. I could tell by his voice that he was embarrassed.

"Well I mean she lives like right there." I heard Dave laugh.

"No, dude shut up." Oliver said protectively. I'd heard his friends talking about me like this before, a few months ago, and Oliver had gotten all protective then too and made them shut up.

I was hanging off my bed, upside down when I heard Oliver walk over. I saw him briefly as he shut his bathroom door, probably so I couldn't hear anything else that might be said.

He didn't smile, or wave, and neither did I. I felt as if we weren't friends. Maybe we weren't anymore? Maybe that little kiss was too much for us to handle? No, that little kiss couldn't break up our friendship, right...? Maybe he just didn't see me.

After another two hours, I heard Dave leave. I stayed in my room until Mrs. Oken called us down for dinner. Oliver was already down there, along with the rest of the family, so I took my spot. All the food was already on the table. Mrs. Oken seemed really excited.

"Alright everyone, guess what?" Mrs. oken clapped her hands together and smiled.

"What is it, dear?" Mr. Oken asked his wife.

"Jeff is getting married!" She grinned broadly.

"As in Uncle Jeff?" Oliver asked, being a doughnut again. How many Jeff's does one person know?

"Yes, Uncle Jeff. The wedding is next week!" She informed everyone. Her and Mr. Oken were the only ones truly excited. Uncle Jeff is Mrs. Oken's brother, and Oliver's favorite Uncle. He would tell stories about him all the time when we were younger.

"Isn't that a little sudden? Late notice?" Anna said.

"A tad. But they wanted to make it official ASAP. She really wants kids." Mrs. Oken announced. "But any ways, tomorrow I'm flying out to texas to help Jeff get organized, so I need you to get a suite Oliver, and Lilly needs to get a dress." Oh god. shopping with Oliver?!

"So I want you guys to go together." She finished. Oliver's face dropped.

"Can't I go with Anna?" What? What kind of friend is he? He knows how mean she is.

"No, honey. Anna is taking her ACTs tomorrow. I got her a dress today." Mrs. oken said. "And plus, I want Lilly to okay the suit. Is that alright with you?" She turned to me. I nodded yes.

"I'll give you money for Lilly's dress and for you're suite. I'm trusting you to get this done tomorrow, since I can't be here, okay?" She said to Oliver.

"I think they've got it, honey." Mr. Oken laughed.

"I know! I'm just so excited! And I want everything perfect!" She grinned.

"I've got to go study, thanks for dinner." Anna got up to clear her plate.

"I'm gonna get my sleep so I'm ready to shop!" I said with fake enthusiasm, only detected by Oliver.

"But it's only 8:30." Mr. Oken pointed out. I was in such a weird mood I didn't even feel like making up and excuses.

"Yeah..." I said, while walking up the steps. I feel asleep right as my head hit the pillow, but I woke up at 3:07 AM with another horrible dream. It was the accident, but it just kept happening over and over again. The flashing lights, the screaming, constantly. When I sat up in my bed, I realized I had been crying in my sleep again. I wanted more than anything to get up and talk to Oliver, but under these circumstances, I knew that wouldn't work. It would be awkward for sure, and I didn't even know if he wanted me in there now. I need to fix this problem between us. I need my friend back.

The next morning, I slept in. I woke up around seven, but went back to sleep. I wasn't excited for today and I was going to delay it as much as possible. Later on, I was awakened by pounding on my hallway door.

"Lilly! Come on, let's go!" Oliver said with an annoyed tone.

I groaned. "Coming... coming." I got up, threw on a sweat shirt that was on the floor then opened the door.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Shopping? Remember?" Oliver said, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh shit, sorry. I'll hurry." I said, then shut the door. Any other day I would have made a joke about Oliver shopping, something along those lines, but today it just didn't seem like it would be right. I grabbed some jeans, brushed my hair and teeth, then ran downstairs. I didn't see Oliver so I went outside. He was already in the car.

I got in and he drove away, silently. I looked over him after about five minutes, and he was just staring straight ahead. No music. No talking. Just pure awkwardness. The ride to the mall was about fifteen minutes. I couldn't deal with this. I didn't want to loose my best friend. Then who would I have left? I wasn't even sure if I was loosing my best friend or not! I had no clue what was going on with us, but I wanted to find out.

"Oliver, this is weird." I told him truthfully.

"What is?" He said cluelessly. He had to have some idea what I was talking about.

"Us. Why are we acting weird?" I asked him.

"I think we both know, Lilly." I knew we both knew. I just wanted him to admit it.

"Okay, but can we talk about it?" I asked.

"About what?" He asked.

"About what we both know." I reminded him, hoping we were talking about the same thing.

Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. It was extremely cute. "What do you want to talk about that we both know about what?"

Frustrated, I decided to come right out and say it. "The kiss."

"Ooh that. Yeah. I think... I think it would be best to just forget about it so we can act like friends again without all this weirdness." Ouch. For some reason, hearing Oliver say this made my heart break. Did I want the kissing to continue? Why did it hurt so bad to hear that he wanted to forget about it.

"Uh yeah, I agree." Those could have been the hardest words I've said in a while. After hearing what he thought, I definitely did not agree. I wanted more. Did I want to be with Oliver? I looked out the window and tried my best to hold back tears, as we drove the rest of the way in silence.

We finally arrived at the mall and Oliver and I went to Jessica McClintock first so I could get my dress. I grabbed a pretty, knee length, red dress that bubbled under at the bottom and was a tube top, then a plain black halter top and a spegetti strap, pink, slip looking dress. I went to the dressing room, tried them on, and decided on the red one. Oliver waited outside the dressing room the whole time.

"You getting that one?" He asked, pointing to the pretty red one in my hand. I nodded, still feeling weird talking to him.

"I like it." He smiled and nodded, then took it out of my hands and paid for it.

"Joseph A. Banks?" He asked, in a way that told me thats where we were going next. I just followed him there.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" A stiff looking man in an old man's suite asked Oliver.

"Looking for a suite." Oliver told him. Why else would someone come to Joseph A. Banks? Gosh... people could be so stupid sometimes.

Oliver and the sales man talked about suites, things that didn't really make sense to me. Suites were so boring! They didn't really have too different styles, tremds or colors, like dresses did, and they just seemed boring. Oliver ended up in the dressing room with three suites, and he came out and modeled each one for me. As his mom instructed, I had to approve.

"You like?" Oliver said, giving me a pose as he was wearing a slick black one. I had turned down the two before it. They just looked funny on him. Like he was wearing his grandfather's clothes.

"It's fine." I said with no emmotion. Oliver stepped off the little podium he had been standing on and pulled me aside into a little corner of the dressing room.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Oliver whispered-shouted. The salesman quickly excited, not wanting to get involved.

"Nothing." I said while crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from him.

"No, Lilly, tell me." Oliver said, then put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I didn't answer, I stared at my feet instead. "What?! What is it?!"

"You!" I blurted out, then turned away again.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked, astonished.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head.

"Stop it, Lilly. You have to talk to me." He said forcefully.

"Why don't we 'just forget about it?'" I said, mocking him at the last part.

"Is that what this is about?" A look of understanding came to his face.

I hesitated. "Maybe..." I admitted.

"Is it or not?" He pressed on.

I sighed and turned to look at his face. "Fine! It is."

"I thought you would have wanted to forget about it. Was I wrong?" He asked me, looking for an answer. Oh man. What am I supposed to say now?

"Yes."

"So you didn't want to forget about it?"

"No! Now stop rubbing it in!" I whispered in a hush tone. Oliver didn't say anything for a while. I gave him a cold stare. Did he not feel the same?

"Good. Cause I didn't want to either." Oliver grinned, then stepped closer to me, making me move backward more into the corner of the dressing rooms. The next thing I knew, our lips were together once again, and I was in heaven. Kissing him again helped me realize what I really wanted, and who I really wanted to be with- Oliver. He put a hand on the wall, next to my head, and the other one on my waist. I slowly moved mine up to play with the soft hair on the back of his head. He let out a small groan into mouth. Oliver tried to pull away after a minute, but I held his head in place, not wanting to stop. He didn't seem to mind to much, as he continued kissing me. We broke apart after hearing a throat being cleared.

"Is that the one you're getting?" The salesman asked Oliver. Oliver was as red as a cherry when he looked at the salesman, then back at me.

"Is it?" He asked for my approval.

"I love it." I told him while smiling. He grinned at me then went in the dressing room to change back so he could buy the suite. I was glad to have things feel good between Oliver and I again.

**Hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

xoxo

sherrie.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Ways Of Dealing**

**Chapter Seven**

**Clueless**

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews everyone!

"God, could you turn your music down?" Oliver said annoyed, as he walked into my room and turned it down. It was Misery by Paramore- a song I knew he hated.

"Well jeez, sorry Mr. Crabby Pants." I mocked him.

"Hey! I'm not crabby. I'm just… I don't know…" I laughed at him. He was pacing in my room, rubbing his head, looking extremely frazzled. And extremely cute.

I got off my bed and took his arms to stop his pacing. Pacing made me nervous. Mainly because when people pace, they're nervous. The doctor was pacing when he had to tell Anna and I about our parents. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. What's wrong with you?" He asked me. Okay, now I'm confused. Who said anything was wrong with me?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

A small smile appeared on Oliver's face. "I mean, why are you in your room instead of mine?" He asked. I laughed at him.

"Well…. You never invited me over." I joked.

"Would you like me to?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Lilly Truscott, would you like to walk the long distance to my bedroom with me?"

"Yes, Oliver, I sure would." Oliver and I laughed.

Ever since Oliver and I had that little talk while getting his suit, which was three days ago, the awkwardness was gone. It was like it just disappeared. Which was good, because since then we've been spending most of our time together. More time together than we've ever spent together. But we still had to hide our relationship from his mom. I often felt myself feeling guilty about disobeying her rules because after all, she is letting me stay with her. I try to push those thoughts aside though. Oliver makes me happy.

"Wanna play guitar hero?" Oliver asked me once we got in his room.

"Sure," I said, picking up my guitar. We played for a while, having some competitive fights. It probably wasn't such a good thing that both of us were such competitive people. It didn't work out to well when we played games.

"I did not bump your guitar! It was your fault you missed that note!" We fought while the game was paused.

Oliver claims that I bumped him and made him miss his good note. "You so DID bump me! If you hadn't of bumped me I would be winning!"

"What! That's a lie! I was winning way before I "bumped" you." I rebutted.

"Oh, so you admit that you bumped me?" Oliver said with a smirk, knowing he was making me angrier.

"No! You know what I meant!" Oliver didn't say anything. He was to busy laughing at my anger. "I think we should stop playing." I said, turning away from him and folding my arms across my chest.

"Come on Lils, I'm sorry. You're just so funny when you're mad." Oliver said.

"Ha ha, so funny." I said snottily, still angry.

"Lilly," Oliver whined. "Forgive mee." He kissed my lips softly.

I gave in. "Fine. But I still don't want to play anymore." I huffed.

"That's fine." Oliver said, then got up on his bed and laid down. I crawled up next to him and he put his arm around me.

"You know what would be cool?" He asked me.

"What?" I respond.

"If we slept in the tree house tonight." Oliver said.

"Your mom would never let us, but I guess it would be pretty cool." I agreed.

Oliver thought for a second. I laid my head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. "I think we should do it anyway. We can sneak out after she's asleep."

"I don't know if I should. I don't want your mom to get mad at me. She's letting me stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go." I said sadly.

"Lilly, even if you got in trouble with her, my mom would never throw you out. She loves you just as much as she loves me. You'll always have somewhere to be." Oliver told me.

"Are you just saying this to convince me to sleep in the tree house with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. But you know, it would be really cool if you did!" Oliver laughed.

"Fineee. But you better make a good sneaking out plan." I told him.

"I already have one. Are you ready for this? Okay, we put on black clothes, and then at 1:00 in the morning, we open the door and walk out." Oliver said in a serious voice. "Oh wow, I have the chills just thinking about it." Oliver faked the chills and shook his body, shaking me. I laughed at him.

"Don't make fun of me," I said jokingly. "It's not my fault I'm just a good person." I giggled. "But I'll do it for you."

"Yes! It will be fun, don't worry." Oliver smiled, then leaned over and kissed me. He got more aggressive, and crawled over me. His legs were straddling my hips as he kissed me intensely. We continued to make out for a while, but then we heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Lilly, Oliver!" Mrs. Oken was coming. "Kids?" She knocked on the door. I jumped away from Oliver and ran into my bedroom real quick.

"Come in, Mom." Oliver said to her. She came in.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just uh, sitting on my bed." I laughed from where I was sitting in my room. Just sitting on my bed? Who just sits on their bed? I hoped Mrs. Oken believed him.

"Oh, okay. Where's Lilly?" She asked.

"Um, she's probably sitting on her bed too." Oliver told her.

"Ooh, alright. Well come down in twenty minutes for dinner." Mrs. Oken said, and then shut the door. Gosh, she could be so clueless sometimes.

I walked back into Oliver's room. I was laughing, and as soon as he saw me he started laughing too. The best thing about being with him was that we still had that best friend type of connection. The kind of connection where you can say one word and the person just knows what you're talking about. The connection when you laugh, the other person laughs too, even if there's no reason.

A/N: Hey guys. My only excuse for not updating for over a month is that ever since I started the high school gymnastics team I have no spare time whatsoever. For real. It's like everyday. But yeah, I really am sorry. I don't know when I'll update again. Most likely sooner that the last time. **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Ways of Dealing

Chapter Eight

Tree House Time

A/N: Thank you soo much for all the reviews and sticking with me even though it's been a while since I've updated.

Dinner was boring as usual. After we ate everyone said good-bye to Mrs. Oken, and then Mr. Oken drove her to the airport. I think it slipped our minds when we- Oliver's and mine were planning our tree house escape that Mrs. Oken wouldn't be here to catch us because she was going to help Jeff. That doesn't mean Mr. Oken won't catch us, but he's even less observant than Mrs. Oken.

It was about 9:00 at night and I've been sitting in my room with nothing to do so I decide to go see what Oliver's doing.

"Oliver?" I knock on his door then push it open. "Oliverrrr?" I sing, while looking for him. He's not in his room and he's not down stairs, so where is he?

As I walk down the stairs I see Mr. Oken coming up the stairs. "Hey Mr. Oken."

"Lilly," He nods at me. Mr. Oken is a pretty cool guy I guess, we just don't talk much.

"Have you seen Oliver?" I ask him.

"Yeah, he went out. Said he'd be back in an hour or two. I assumed you were with him." He shrugged then continued up the stairs. Hm, that's weird. Where would Oliver have gone?

"Alright, night Mr. O." I say, then go back up to my room. Maybe Oliver forgot about our plans for tonight.

Under my warm, safe covers, I read for a while. While I read I'm listening for the front door to open, but I never hear it. At about 9:30 I fall asleep. I know it's a little early for sixteen year old to be going to bed, but I was bored and it just happened.

Someone was poking at me. My body was still asleep, and my mind wasn't ready to wake up yet. It couldn't be morning. It feels like I just fell asleep.

"Lilly," The person poked some more. "Lilly wake up." I open my eyes for a split second and realize its Oliver. I shut them quickly, trying to go back to sleep. I roll over to my other side when I feel Oliver's presence still there.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." I mumbled. Oliver starts tugging at my covers but I hold them where they are. "What are you doing?" I ask groggily.

"Trying to wake you up! God you sleep like a bear." Oliver was laughing at me. He was laughing at me at- I look at my clock, 1:06 in the morning! What the hell.

"Oliver, it's 1:06 in the morning." I tell him angrily.

"Oh no way! Is it really?" He laughs at me again. " I know that, Lil. I've been in here since one trying to wake you up. Did you forget? Our date in the tree house?" If I were more awake, I would be laughing at him right now. _Our date in the tree house?_

"No, but I thought you did." I said tiredly. Oliver completely yanks off my covers now.

"Well, I didn't, so lets goooo." Oliver says impatiently. I'm shivering.

"It's cold," I whined. A sweatshirt is thrown on to my head. I take it away from my face and see Oliver smiling.

"Put that on and come on." Oliver says. I throw the sweatshirt on and move out of bed like a zombie. I put on an old pair of sweats that say Seaview Middle on the butt over my boxer shorts made for girls.

Silently I walk by Oliver and out my door. "Finally." I hear him sigh, but I ignore him. We quietly tip toe downstairs, and Oliver grabs something off the counter while I start outside up towards the tree house. When we get there he slides a basket up inside the tree house with outstretched arms, then he climbs up the ladder himself. When he is up there, he offers a hand to help me up.

"Here we go," Oliver says, pulling some blankets out of the basket, and laying them across the small surface of the tree house. It was actually very small. No more than two people could fit comfortably and you have to kneel, no standing up. I sit on one of the blankets and lean my back against a wall, and Oliver does the same next to me.

"So, why did you think that I forgot about this? After all, it was my master plan." Oliver asked while smirking.

"I don't know, you kind of disappeared. You're dad said you went out somewhere. I assumed you decided to hang out with your friends." I shrugged, acting as if it wouldn't have bothered me if Oliver forgot.

"Ooh. Actually, I was just picking up Dave from a party and bringing him back to his house. He was drunk, and he needed a ride home." Oliver told me, while lacing our hands together and resting them on my thigh.

"Ooh," I said, an embarrassed smile creeping onto my cheeks.

"Yeaaah." Oliver smiles back. "So what do you want to do?"

I shrug. "It's up to you. This was your idea." I start to shiver. I know we live in Malibu and it's summer time, but it gets cold at night! Oliver leans over and grabs another blanket from his basket and puts it on top of us, as I lean into him for warmth and he wraps his arms around me.

"Let's get to know each other. Even better than we know each other now." Oliver says excitedly.

"Oliver, I think we already know each other pretty well. I've known you forever." I tell him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we have things that we don't know about each other. Besides, wouldn't' it be cool to know the most you can know about the other person?" I smile at Oliver. He's one of the only people I know that would think like this. Especially for being a guy. Most guys just want to get in my pants. Oliver actually wants to know me. He wants to know me more than he already does, and to me that's pretty amazing.

"Okay. Whatever you want." I tell him.

"Want to know a secret?" He asks me. I nod. He takes a deep breath, "I've liked you ever since you sat next to me on the first day of preschool and shared you're crayons with me because I forgot mine. Even when you were going out with different guys and I was going out with different girls, I always wished that one day we would be more that just friends. I always wanted to have something special with you." Oliver finished, smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him, loving him even more now. I kiss the side of his face, then he takes his hand and brings my face closer to his and kisses me on the lips. I pull away when I'm running out of breath and lean my head against his shoulder.

"That was a good secret." I say, still smiling. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I ask him.  
"Yeah," Oliver says.

"Remember when you had Dave over that one time?" I wait for some response, and he nods. "And Dave was asking why we hadn't gotten it on and stuff like that? Then you came over and shut the door so I couldn't hear anything else?" I pause. "Well I still heard everything after you shut the door. I heard Dave telling you how hot I was, and that if he was the one living right next to me, he'd have already 'done me' a million times? Even if you had to sneak it at night while I was asleep? Which, by the way, is really sick. Then you told him to shut up, and not to talk like that about me and how I wasn't some toy. I heard it all. I wanted to say thanks for protecting me, but I didn't want you to know I was eavesdropping." I said, while a blush creeps up my cheeks.

Oliver's face showed shock and he pulled away from me. "Wait a second, you were EAVESDROPPING ON ME? God Lilly, what else do you do? Go throw my stuff when I'm not home?" Oliver said angrily, then started towards the ladder, acting as if he was going to leave.

"Oliver, don't go!" I plead. He turns around smiling. That's when I realize it was a joke. "You. Ass." I say through gritted teeth, trying not to smile.

"I was kidding." Oliver says. And comes back next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I laugh along with him.

"I hate you." I say, but I'm smiling.

"But seriously Lilly, I wouldn't let anyone talk like that about you. Not even Dave. I don't even know why I'm friends with him." Oliver tells me.

"Because, you're a good friend. And if Dave didn't have you, he'd probably be dead from drunk driving and not having anyone to come get him." I tell Oliver smiling.

"Good point," Oliver smiles back. I take his hand that's not wrapped around my shoulder and hold it. He strokes the back of my hand with his thumb, and we lay like this for a while.

"So, are you excited for the wedding?" Oliver asks me, after what felt like hours of silence. Comfortable silence, but still silence.

"Yeah, I guess." I say.

"What do you mean you guess?" Oliver asks, confused.

"They just seem kind of sad to me." I sigh.

"Sad? Weddings? Those usually aren't two things people associate with each other. What do you mean?" He asks me, genuinely confused.

"I don't know. It seems pointless and sad. Everyone gathers around and acts like it's such an important day. You know, the most important day of some peoples lives, but what they don't realize is that it's all going to end. They're going to get divorced, or one of them is going to get cancer, or get shot, or… or they'll both die in a car crash. Theres just no way that it could possibly turn out good. So everyone is pretty much just fooling themselves when they show up for weddings all dapper and happy, happy for the couple that promise to stay together forever, even though it's not even possible. Basically it's all just a lie." I realize that I'm being a little bit of a downer, but Oliver and I tell each other the truth, and this is what I think. When I'm done talking I look at Oliver, and to me his face looks hurt. He gently strokes my hair.

"Lilly, is that really what you think? You don't think anyone is every going to end up happy with the person they love? Because it does happen." He stops and kisses my check softly. "Some people do end up happy forever Lilly. I don't want you to think it never happens." I just lay my head back on his shoulder and think about my parents. They could have been happy and in love their whole lives, but of course, something happened. It had to, because like I said, people don't get the whole happy ending. No one ever does. I think about this for some time, but then Oliver kissing me interrupts my thoughts. I kiss him back, and then a few minutes later, he positions us so he's on top of me and I'm laying down on the tree house floor. He trails kisses down my jaw to the most sensitive part of my neck and making me sigh in pleasure. I run my hands through his soft, shaggy brown hair as his hands roam my body. Sometimes, when I'm with Oliver like this, I wonder if maybe there are people who can stay together forever. But then, there's always something telling me in the back of my head that it's not possible.

Hey everyone! I'm sorry about not updating sooner and I understand the reviews about me not updating in forever. Haha I'd be pissed if it took someone this long to update. I've been studying for exams lately because I have my first one tomorrow. I have two everyday for a week, so don't expect anything next week. Sorryyy. But I hope you liked this chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I am sorry if theres mistakes, I was trying to get this up fast because I need to get back to studying so I read through it real quick.**

**XOXO**

Sherrrrrrie


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Soo, im kind of a bitch for not updating for like 7 months, right? haha. i could give you an excuse like the internet on my computer didnt work for 7 months (which is actually true) but i guess i could have used one of the other 4 computers in my house. So, I'm sorry. The first few months I was just to busy with life hahah, then I started thought about updating a lot and then I wrote some and was about to post it, then didn't. Then I went to europe for three weeks and got back like six days ago and decided it was finally time for me to try and write something! After not writing for so long I've been worrying that my writings gonna suck big time now. But I decided to go for it anyways, so here it is!

Ways Of Dealing

Chapter Nine

I felt his eyes continuously glancing at me, and it had been going on for quite some time now. "What?" I hissed at Oliver. Grandma Edna from one row in front of us turned around and glared. "Sorry," I whispered sheepishly. Oliver just shrugged. We were at his Uncles wedding, sitting in row three and I was begining to get annoyed of Oliver's staring.

"Didn't soften one bit." Oliver muttered, shaking his head. I have a feeling he was talking about me. Sorry that I don't like weddings! Jeez.

"Now, before they say I do, do I have anyone who would care to object?" The pastor said, looking around the room. Right as he said this, Oliver quickly put one arm around me and held onto my arm and held my hand with his other hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Oliver what are you doing?!" I whisper-yelled, ignoring Grandma Edna's glares. He just shrugged again. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Raise my hands and object to your Uncle's marriage?" I said sarcastically. Oliver gave me a sheepish guilty look. "Are you kidding?! No matter how much I don't like this, I'm not that terrible Oliver!" I couldn't help but giggle at how crazy he was.

"Alright then, it's always good when no one objects!" The pastor joked and everyone chuckled lightly. Oliver released his grips on me.

"Your ridiculous!" I scoffed at him, while laughing.

"You mean ridiculously cute!" He joked. I smiled and ruffled his hair, then we turned our attention to the couple at the alter.

They finished the last of their 'I do's' and shared their first married kiss. Oliver glanced at me one last time, then he glanced around the room. I finally realized what he had been doing this whole wedding. He was comparing my emotions to everyone else! I'm sure he's wondering why I'm not crying the same happy tears that his mom. My emotions are a train wreck! And I'm saying this because right after I realized why Oliver kept looking at me, I started crying! Not like full out sobbing, thank god, but there were definitely some tears. I was able to play them off has happy tears though when Oliver turned and looked at me one last time, a huge smile appeared on his face. It made him happy to see that I was happy (as far as he knew). He leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

Everyone turned and watched as the happy couple walked away happily, hand in hand, and it made me sad that I couldn't be happy for them like everyone else was. I don't even know why I'm so bitter about all this. I guess it's because I've seen my share of friends parents and aunts and uncles get divorced, and I always thought my parents would be the ones to make it through. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me up to walk with him. Everyone stood near the rode and waved as the couple drove away in their limo, and the family and friends that remained hung out and talked with eachother. Oliver was talking to one of his Aunts when I slipped away.

The wedding had been held in a tiny church that was right on a beach. I took my heels off, and walked behind the church onto the beach. My dress was making me so uncomfortable, but feeling the sand in my feet almost made up for it. I got close enough to the water so that I could let my feet touch it when the waves came, and plopped down in the sand, not caring about the dress. I sat their with the waves and my thoughts for I don't even know how long when someone came and sat with their arm around me. I expected it to be Oliver, but I was wrong. It was actually the last person I would have guessed.

"Anna?" I said, bewildered that she had her arm around me and was smiling at me.

"Hey little sis," She must have seen my shock because soon after she said, "Look, I know this must seem out of the blue to you, but I wanted to apologize. I know I've been a shitty sister ever since Mom and Dad died. Like the ultimate worst, I know. It's just you remind me SO much of Dad it's crazy. Your personalities and the way you talk are so much alike, I guess I just never noticed before. But after I noticed it it was like all I could think about and it made it so hard to be around you. I was just always think about the accident, and since I couldn't take it I just acted like I hated you so we wouldn't be hanging out or anything. And I know thats no reason for me to treat you the way I did, but I want you to know that I'm truly and deeply sorry. I love you Lils." As much as I wanted to be mad at her for being so mean to be, I just couldn't. I smiled back at her and wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug.

"It's good to have you back, sister. I couldn't have lost another family member." I told her, honestly happy we could get along again.

"Well what's this I see here?" We both turned to see Oliver walking down the beach towards us, grinning. I could see he was happy that'd we be getting along again. I got up and helped Anna up. We started walking towards Oliver.

"Family and Oliver hug?" He said, holding both his arms out. We both walked right by him laughing. "Oh, I see. You want to wait till later. Yeah! Thats totally fine with me." He jogged to catch up with us. When he did I punched him in the arm.

"You're such a doughnut!" I said and punched him playfully in the arm. The families all went back to their homes or hotels they were staying in, then they were all going to meet again at a party that the now married couple is throwing before they leave for their honey moon.

I was walking around the party looking for a familiar face. Realizing I wasn't going to find one since this was Oliver's family after all, I went to look around. Oliver was talking with another one of his Uncles, and Anna was flirting with some 18 year old looking boy that I didn't know. The place where the party was being held was on a huge beach and there was a really large dance floor placed in the middle of it all. Surrounding the area were tiki lights, and an open bar on the north side of the dance floor that was crowded with people ordering drinks. At the south side there was a little roomish looking thing that was surrounded by trees all along so you couldn't really see what it was. I decided to explore and look in there. When I got in I realized it was another bar, but no one was in this one. I decided to have a seat for some peace and quiet. Well, it wasn't really quiet because I could still hear all the music, but still it was peaceful enough for me.

I sighed. "I hate weddings."

"Me too." I heard a man's voice. I hadn't realized anyone was here, but he popped up from below the bar, like he was bending down to get something. He was hot. Like really hot. He was tall, built, and had brown hair that hung slightly in his blue eyes. He looked about 24. "Sorry if I startled you." He smiled slightly.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I nodded towards ring on his hand. "How can you hate weddings if you're married?" I questioned.

He looked like he had to think about this one. Like it was something he never expected someone to ask. "My wife-to-be left me at the alter. I payed for the ring so I thought I might as well wear it." He chuckled, probably realizing how dumb that was.

"Interesting." I stated. He looked at me with his head titled to the side a little bit, and smiled.

"I have to put this conversation on pause, because it's my job to ask you what you want to drink." He laughed. "So what will it be?"

"Coke, please." I told him. He looked at me like he was expecting me to say more. I just stared back.

"Coke and...?" He questioned. I zoned out looking at his hot bod. Oh god Lilly! Hot bod?! Your so embarrassing! "Coke and Malibu? Alright. Coke and Malibu it is." I had turned my attention to the dance floor while he made my drink. Oliver was dancing with his Grandma. Or granny as he calls her. I giggled. It was so cute.

"There you are, my dear." He said setting my drink down on the bar counter infront of me.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks." I said, laughing at my zoning. I took a sip of the drink. This does not taste like normal coke. I've never drinken before other than when my parents would give me a sip of their drinks, but I could tell there was alcohol in this. It took all I had not to spit the drink out everywhere because it burned in my mouth. I didn't want to seem like a dumb kid though in front of the bartender so I swallowed it.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me.

"Lilly, and yours?" I replied.

"Anthony. But my mom calls me Tony and my friends call me Mark." He told me.

"Well then Mark it is." I laughed. He was friendly. We talked for about 20 minutes and I finally finished my drink. He made me another one automatically. Now, I realize I could have gotten up and left so I wouldn't have had to drink the drink, but you see I enjoyed sitting here and talking to Mark because I had no one to talk to out there. I didn't want to take Oliver away from his family because he rarely sees them all and Anna looked like she was having a fun time with the guy she's dancing with.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly, accepting the drink. I was halfway down with my second drink, and I've never been before but I'm pretty positive I'm drunk. I keep thinking of things to say to mark, but when I actually try to say them they come out all slurred and he smiles and I can tell he's just trying not to laugh at me.

"If I knew you were such a lightweight I would have put in more Coke and less Malibu!" He laughed. I couldn't really taste the grossness in the drink anymore so I just kept sucking it down.

"So, why do you hate weddings?" He finally asked me. While handing me drink number three (not that I needed it).

"Ahh, you s-seeee Mark, the stooory will have to wait until next time, buddddy!" I laughed. This Mark guy was just SO funny! I chugged about 3/4s of drink number three and slammed the glass down on the counter.

"Awe MAN! I was trying to get it all down in one GULP!" Mark just laughed and shook his head at me. I glanced out at the dance floor now to see how the party was coming along. But what I saw was Oliver walking up to the bar. I quickly turned around and tried to cover my face.

Mark laughed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I pointed my thumb behind me to where Oliver was walking over. I didn't realize he was so close that had actually poked him with my thumb. "Opps!" I giggled and hiccuped. I faced Mark and cupped my hands over my mouth, "Shit, that's my boyfriend!" I whispered, or at least I thought I was whispering, to Mark.

"Are you drunk Lilly?" Oliver asked me.

I faced him. "Nooo!" I told him, shaking my head no. Mark was mouthing yes behind me, shaking his head yes.

Well I hope that was good enough for you guys! And again I'm super sorry about the seven month wait.

Importante- PLEASE **review and tell me what you want to see in this story to come up!** not like all about her being drunk because I pretty much have that planned but like all in like the big picture of the story. It would help me update so much faster to hear your ideas!

**Thanks** for reading and please **review!**

**xoxo**

**SHERRIE**


	10. Chapter 10

Ways Of Dealing

Chapter 10

Bootay

"Oliverrrr meet my new friend - MARK!" I said to Oliver, pointing at the bartender who waved slightly.

"I'm Oliver... which you probably know by now." Oliver tried to chuckled, but his face was covered in concern.

"What's wrong Ollie?" I asked, but it came out more like Owwie, and I patted his shoulder. He ran a hand over his face, looking very stressed.

"Your drunk!" He exclaimed. I shrunk back in my seat a little.

"No I'm not, silly." I told him, but he started walking away. I got up to talk to him, but I fell off my stool and stumbled into him, grasping on so I wouldn't fall.

"Jesus, Lilly. Go sit down, I'm just getting your purse." Oliver sighed, setting me back down on my stool. Mark was watching the scene with an amused smile on his face. After what felt like hours, Oliver finally came back.

"Come on, Lilly. I told my dad I didn't feel good so he gave me the keys to his car and said they'd find a ride home, let's go." He helped me off my stool and started walking away with me.

"BYE MARK!" I turned and shouted, blowing him a kiss. He just smiled and laughed. When I saw how close we were to the ocean, I took off running. The beach looked so beautiful with the ocean shimmering in the dark. I wanted to dance with it!

"Lilly! Lilly come back here!" Oliver shouted, clearly aggravated. I ignored him. When I got down to the beautiful beach I took of my shoes and threw them, then spun in circles, watching as my dress came up and spun with me.

"WEEEE! OLIVER SPIN WITH ME!" I shouted, trying to grab his hand while I spun.

"Lilly, come on, please don't do this to me." He ran his hand over his face and let out a stressful sigh. He went and picked up my shoes. "Alright, you leave me no choice." He stated before coming over and picking me up then putting me over his shoulder. He was holding my legs and my head was hanging over his back, my arms drifting around freely.

"I Seeee a booty!!" I yelled, slapping Oliver's butt.

"BOOOTAAAY! HEY EVERYONE! OLIVER'S GOT A BOOTAY!" I laughed hysterically. After I felt like we'd been walking, or in my case carried, for forever, I got bored.

"Oliver, put me down! I wanna go talk to Anna! And danceee! Please Oliver, pleaseee." I begged. We were walking around the beach to get to the car and I swear it was the longest way possible. It seemed to me like he was avoiding the party.

"No Lilly, you can't." Oliver said to me. I made a 'humpff' noise, then thought of a plan. If Oliver wasn't going to put me down I'd have to figure out a way but myself. I tried to shift all wait from my legs and feet to my upper body so I could somehow jump off Oliver's back. I don't know how well this is gonna work, but I'm willing to try...

1...2...3... HUMPF! Hm, well the plan didn't work to well. I'm still on Oliver's shoulder, he just kind of stumbled back a bit, then caught his balance.

"Lilly?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Ooh not much. Just trying to propel myself off your back." I laughed like crazy.

"Hey, Lilly?"

"Yup?"

"Do me a favor and just stay where you are." Oliver said tensely.

"Mmmmkays." I answered, feeling a sudden rush a tiredness. I felt my eyes slowly drift shut as I tuned everything out and just let myself be carried away by Oliver. After a few minutes of silence Oliver spoke up.

"Hey, you okay back there?" He asked gently.

"Mhmm," I answered sleepily. The next the I knew I was jostled awake when Oliver was trying to gently put me in the passenger's seat of the rental vehicle. For some reason, right as we got in the car I was completly awake again. Oliver turned on the radio and I turned it up, dancing along with "I kissed a Girl," By Katy Perry.

"I kissed a girl and I likedddd it," I sang on the top of my lungs. Once we got back to the hotel parking lot, he got me out of the car and gave me a piggy back ride up to the room. His parents had gotten one room for themselves, one for Anna and I, and a single room for Oliver that conjoined with their room. Oliver took me to my room and laid me carefully on the bed. He took of his jacket and button up shirt so he was just wearing his plain white v-neck and trousers.

"Lilly?" He asked. I waved my hand in response. The wave of tiredness I had felt earlier was suddenly back. "Lilly, please look at me." I did so.

"I'm going to shower, if you're going to sleep, you have to sleep on your stomach, okay?"

"Mhmm," I said, but stayed on my back. Oliver let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here," He said, turning me over onto my stomach. He was about to walk into the bathroom when I called his name. I could see him hesitate.

He stood infront of me and I gave him a finger motion to come closer. He bent down near my head.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend." I whispered, my eyes still closed. I could feel his breath on my face. After a few seconds he just stood up and walked into the bathroom. He still seemed angry with me.

By the time Oliver got out of the shower, I must have been asleep, but I know he put the comforter over my body because now I'm awake and it's 2:45 am and I'm sure I fell asleep on top of all the covers. I ran past Oliver who was sleeping in a chair right infront of my bed. It looked like he had bee watching me, but I can't worry about that now because I'm feeling extremely sick. Like about to throw up sick. So I throw off my dress into the corner of the bathroom and lean over the toilet in my bra and panties and threw up. It smelt of alcohol and the events of last night flooded my memory. Mark! Why would he serve me alcohol? I'm 17! I leaned back against the wall of the bathroom and thought I was done throwing up.

Just then Oliver walks in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. His hair was a mess, but it looked cute in that tired, shaggy way. "Lilly? What are you doing up?" He mumbled quietly. A second later I was back holding the toilet bowl, throwing up more. I didn't even know my stomach held this much!

"Oh Lilly," Oliver said sadly, then sat next to the toilet, leaning his back against the bath tub. He gathered up my hair and held it from getting in the toilet. He rubbed my back with his other hand. It gave me shivers feeling his hand on my burning hot skin. I slumped against the wall, across from him. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped off the corner of my mouth, then threw it in the toilet. He stared at me intently, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't handle it so I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"Oliver, I'm-" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Anna up, but Oliver cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Lilly." He whispered harshly, then left the bathroom. I sat on the bathroom floor astonished. Oliver was always so sweet. I guess it was kind of bitchy of me to get drunk at his Uncle's wedding party. And I kind of ruined it for him because he had to leave and take care of me. I cried silently, feeling guilty about the whole thing. And I hated having Oliver mad at me. He was my best friend and we rarely got in fights because he was such a forgiving person. I must have sat in there about a half an hour before I finally decided to get up and get back into bed. The chair that had been sitting infront of my bed was moved back to it's original place and Anna was still sleeping soundly. Oliver must have gone back to his room. I got in bed and tried to sleep, but I just found myself tossing and turning instead.

2 days! Thats probably the fastest I've ever updated. It's a record for me! Please **review!! **It means alot to me! THANK YOU FOR READING.

The next chapter should be up like soon. This week for sure.

Ooh and if your going to add me to your alerts or favorite stories and whatnot, pleasee review! It'd be greatly appreaciated.

XOXO

SHERRIE.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys this is actually important. I've been brainstorming like all the time but I can't think of any ideas for this story anymore. If anyone has any PLEASE help me. haha it'd be wonderful of you. otherwise this story WILL be ending soon. Unless i miracously think of something. doubt that,

okays...

Ways Of Dealing

Chapter 10

The After Math

I slapped my alarm clock with my hand, trying to make it shut up but it just fell onto the floor and continued beeping. Damn it. I had set it for 7:30 because we had to leave for the airport to go home at 8:00. My head is pounding and the sunlight coming through the hotel window is burning my eyes. I tried to sit up, but when I felt a wave of nausea I instantly laid back down. I groaned.

Anna walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her. "Good morning," She smiled.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked me with an amused look on her face.

I groaned again. "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Kay, later then." She smiled and walked back into the bathroom. "And get out of bed." She called from the bathroom.

"I hate you!" I cried, only half serious, from my bed. But I slipped out from the warm soft comforter was greeted by the cold air-conditioning on my bare legs and stomach. I put on a pair of sweat pants and my old black converse with a baggy t-shirt. I had planned on showering and I knew that it would make me feel better but right now I'm just more concerned with sleep. I quickly threw all my stuff in the bag and zipped it up so I could get in bed and rest for a few more minutes before we had to leave.

Only like ten minutes later Anna was shaking me awake again. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Alright," I said, getting out of bed and grabbing my bag, following her out into the hallway where everyone else was waiting.

"Good morning girls, did you double check you're room? Make sure you didn't leave anything behind...?" Mrs. Oken said.

"Yep, we've got it taken care of." Anna said.

"Alright then, let's head out." Mr. Oken said.

I glanced at Oliver, but he wouldn't look at me. "Hey!" I said, smiling at him, hoping he'd talk back to me. But instead he just smiled tightly, looked ahead, and kept walking.

I rolled my eyes and walked behind me. So I got drunk, so what? And the bartender that got me drunk was really hot. It's not like I did anything to harm or hurt Oliver. And plus it's not like he hasn't gotten drunk before. Freshman year he went to a party with his friend Dave and he got really drunk, and some random girl from the party ended up calling Miley and I to take him home because he was out of control. We all slept at Miley's that night and I spent the night in the bathroom with him where he threw up and passed out. Then the next morning we weren't even mad at him! I just told him he probably should not drink so much next time. Had he forgot about that time? Maybe I'd have to remind him... when he isn't so mad at me.

When we were sitting in the gate, waiting for our plane, my stomach started grumbling loudly.

Mrs. Oken, who was sitting next to me, heard it. "Oh dear, you and Oliver should go grab some food before it's time to board the place, here you go." She said, handing me money.

"Thanks," I said, accepting the money and getting up to go. I turned around and saw that Oliver was still sitting down next to his mom.

She nudged him with her elbow. "Go with Lilly, honey."

Oliver sighed, but nodded his head and got up, walking ahead of me. Once we got far enough away from his parents, I grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"Hey." I said, trying to get him to look at me."

"Yeah," He said with some attitude.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Okay, stop being an ass and tell me why you're mad at me." I demanded.

Oliver scoffed. "Was I being an ass last night too when I held your hair as you threw up?" He asked sarcastically, turning his head away from me.

"Okay, first off, I didn't ask you to." I said angrily. "And do you not remember the time I rubbed your back while YOU threw up?" I snapped.

Oliver looked at me. "No, I actually don't."

I shook my head at him. "Come talk to me when you're done being an asshole." I said, then walked away from him. I don't even get why he's being so mean to me! I just wish he would at least tell me why so we could talk about it. I mean I know I got drunk and all but it still I don't think he would get so mad about that.

I went to a breakfast place and got an asiago bagel with sun-dried tomato cream cheese. I sat down to eat my breakfast.

After about five minutes, Oliver came and sat down across from me. He looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

I just looked at him, waiting for him to say more. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, especially since I did the same thing."

"Oliver, I just want to know why you were so mad." I say.

He sighed frustradly, running his hands over his face. "I... I don't know Lilly, it's so hard for me to explain. I know it's so much harder for you, you know, dealing with your parents and everything, but it's also hard for me having to see you deal with it. You don't even know how much I worry about you." He admitted, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Before you moved in I had heard my parents reading websites about kids dealing with death, and they were concerned that you'd turn to drugs and alcohol to deal with the pain. That made me worry unbelievably. I decided I wasn't going to let that happen to you, I didn't want to lose my best friend to that stuff..." I looked at him, listening carefully, silently urging him to continue.

"When I saw you how you were last night, I felt like I had failed. Which I know that sounds dumb and I sound like some old dad, but you mean a lot to me Lily and I can't loose you. I was more mad at myself than I was at you for letting you get that way. And I ended up taking it out on you, so I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me for being an ass." Oliver, finished taking a deep breath. When he finished he was blushing more, but I was touched that he cared so much.

I touched his hand gently. "Oliver... it's honestly sweet that you care so much, but you really don't have too. It's not you're fault i got drunk, it's mine for being stupid and the dumb bartender for serving me all the drinks. I don't want you to feel like you have to babysit me. And don't worry, by the way I feel today, I don't think I'm ever going to drink again. But next time you're gonna get all mad at me, I'd like the explanation before hand." I said to lighten the mood, smiling.

Oliver laughed. "Okay, deal. As long as you aren't getting drunk again anytime soon." He said to me. I smiled and nodded my head,

"Deal." I said, shaking his hand. I got up and threw my stuff away and Oliver and I walked back to the gate because we'd be boarding soon.

"Oh and Oliver?" I said.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah Lils?"

"Thanks for taking care of me last night."

Sorry it's so short, I know it kinda sucks. I think since i started this story so long ago and then stopped it for like seven months ive kinda lost like all my ideas for it,

Ive been writing a new Loe story but Im trying a new thing where I write the whole story before i post it or anything so i hopefully wont get writers block from leaving it or anything, Anywho, please review WITH HELP! haha thanks!

SHERRIE


End file.
